valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeus
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 08. April 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Zeus, der Lord of Heaven (Herrscher des Himmels), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Göttervater der griechischen Mythologie kämpft als Fernkamf-Einheit auf der Seite der Radiant und kann im Kampf mit Blitzen schießen. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Nukers und Supports übernehmen. Mit Arc Lightning kann Zeus einen Blitz abfeuern, der zwischen mehreren Gegnern innerhalb eines Radius springt und Schaden verursacht. Lightning Bolt hingegen ermöglicht es ihm, einen Blitz mit massivem Schaden auf eine einzelne Einheit oder einen nahen Bereich zu schießen und dadurch True Sight auf diese zu wirken. Beide Fähigkeiten verfügen über eine sehr kurze Abklingzeit. Zeus' passive Fähigkeit Static Field lässt alle Einheiten in einem Radius von 1000 prozentualen Schaden nehmen, sobald Zeus eine seiner Fähigkeiten wirkt. Der Schaden, den Static Field verursacht, hängt dabei immer von der aktuellen Anzahl der Lebenspunkte ab und kann bis zu 11% dieser betragen. Durch seine Ultimate-Fähigkeit Thundergod's Wrath kann Zeus sogar sämtliche gegnerischen Helden auf der Karte schädigen und zeitweise True Sight auf sie ermöglichen. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht nur den Schaden des Ultimates. Heap None can hide from Zeus, whether he's calling down a bolt to reveal the surroundings, sending an arc coursing through his nearest enemies, or summoning a terrifying volley of lightning upon all enemies. Wherever his foes are, Zeus will find them. Biographie "Zeus, Lord of Heaven und Vater der Götter, behandelt alle Helden, als seien sie seine ungestümen, rebellischen Kinder. Nachdem er unzählige Male beim Rendezvous mit zahlreichen sterblichen Frauen erwischt wurde, stellte ihm seine Ehefrau schließlich ein Ultimatum: 'Wenn du die Sterblichen so liebst, dann werde selber einer von ihnen. Wenn du dich als treu erweisen kannst, kehre als mein unsterblicher Ehemann zurück. Andernfalls sollst du zusammen mit deinen Kreaturen sterben.' Zeus konnte ihrer Logik (und Magie) nicht widersprechen und stimmte ihrem Plan zu. Seitdem zeigt sich er sich von seiner besten Seite und sehnt sich wieder mehr nach Unsterblichkeit als nach den Sterblichen. Um sich seiner ewigen Gattin jedoch würdig zu erweisen, muss er weiterhin den Sieg auf dem Schlachtfeld verfolgen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *16. Februar 2012: Zeus: Behob, dass der Wirkungsbereich von Lightning Bolt Bereiche nicht aufdeckte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Abklingzeit/Dauer von Scepter wurde von 40 auf 35 reduziert. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +175 Leben auf +200 erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von +1,5 % Static Field auf +2 % erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Wirkungsbereich von Static Field wurde von 1000 auf 1200 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Sichtweite und Truesight-Dauer von Lightning Bolt wurden von 3 auf 4,5 erhöht. * Suchwirkungsbereich von Lightning Bolt wurde von 250 auf 325 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Die Beschwörungszeit von Arc Lightning wurde von 0,4 auf 0,2 verbessert. *Die True Sight-Reichweite von Lightning Bolt wurde von 900 auf 750 reduziert. *Die fliegende Sichtweise von Lightning Bolt wurde von 1000 auf 750 reduziert. *Lightning Bolt kann nun auf den Boden beschworen werden, um auf den nächsten Feind innerhalb einer Reichweite von 250 zu wirken. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Beschwörungsreichweite von Arc Lightning wurde von 700 auf 850 erhöht. Trivia *In Zeus' Biographie wird indirekt behauptet, dass er Schöpfer aller sterblichen Kreaturen sei. In der griechischen Mythologie war Zeus jedoch nicht ein Schöpfer wie etwa der chrisltiche Gott. Dass Zeus die anderen Helden des Spiels als "seine Kinder" betrachtet, ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass der Zeus der griechischen Mythologie tatsächlich Vater zahlreicher Helden war. *In manchen Zitaten spielt Zeus auf die griechische Mythologie an: Tötet er Slardar, erwähnt er den Meeresgott Poseidon und tötet er Invoker, vergleicht er ihn indirekt mit Narziss. *Eric Newsome, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Zeus, spricht auch die sechs anderen Helden Tiny, Chen, Razor, Tidehunter, Nature's Prophet und Leshrac aus Dota 2. Weblinks *Zeus auf Heropedia *Lord of Olympus auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Dota 2